Torn between the better Ninja
by God Wears Gucci
Summary: A new character has be founded in the Naruto world. Is she a friend to the Genin of Konoha? Or is she something extreamly dangerous? ItachixOC SasukexOC and possible NarutoxOC. NOT A YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright, this is one of my first stories! I love reveiws and if anything, I want you all to tell me how to improve this story! _**

**_I own nothing except the plot and some characters. This is an on going story that reveals the main character's past throughout the chapters, so no Character sheet here!_**

**_Hope you hear from you guys!!_**

* * *

**The Start**

"Perfect." Orochimaru whispered as an echo of a broken bone swam through the air. He expressed a snake like grin as the body moaned in absolute pain. "Kabuto, bring me the scalpel." He hissed to his over-obsessed assistant. Kabuto nodded his head, a flash of his glasses reflecting off of the metal operating table. He griped the skin ripping object and handed it to his great lord. Orochimaru didn't bother to give a mere 'thank you' and continued his work. "I-I'm goin-g to…" A female voice groaned. "I'm going to k-kill you.." Orochimaru grinned at this comment and soothingly ran his finger through her dark raven hair. "Sure you are my dear, but first, we must finish your transformation!" He licked his lips as he jammed the scalpel into her abdomen. She screamed, sounding like a wild beast on it's deathbed. He cut the skin until he reached below her belly button, and stopped. He grabbed another contraption and put it on her mouth. "If you though that hurt, my love, than this is going to feel like hell!" His evil laugh echoed threw the entire room as she let out another blood curling scream. No one could save her now.

* * *

**A few days later.**

I felt as though someone was staring straight through my forehead. I frowned with displeasure as I tried to open my eyes; I did not succeed. "Ah, it seems you are awake! How do you feel, honey?" Said a gentle voice. It defiantly wasn't Orochimaru so I gave a sigh of relief. I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. "Oh my, you must want a drink of water, yes?" I merely nodded my head, wanting to laugh at her almost forced southern accent. "Here you go honey." What the hell is with the pet names! I felt the tip of a straw hit my lips, so I put my mouth around it and started to drink. It defiantly was clean water, but it did have that 'Hospital' taste, if you understand what I mean. "W-where….where am I?" I asked, surprised when my voice sounded husky and seductive. I felt the woman put the glass of water down on a side table. "You are in the main medical center of Konoha-" That totally explained the funny water- " One of our Gening teams found you on the side of the road and saved your life! They've been visiting everyday, and are probably going to be coming soon." I could sense a smile in her voice.

So, the damned snake dropped me off in the fire country, interesting. I was suddenly over-whelmed with confusion. What WAS I doing in Orochimaru's layer? Wasn't I traveling to the Takumi Village? "My dear, can you open your eyes? Your visitors are here!" I heard exactly four other bodies shuffle into the room. I smelt the air- Genining. Two of them at an average level, the third holding a surprising amount of chakra. The last person, I was guessing, was either an ANBU or a Jounin.

I peeled open my eyes to see two huge blue orbs in my face. "She's awake! Guys guys guys! She lives, oh my gosh!" The blue orbs flipped out as they backed up, allowing me to see the people in the room. "It's so good to see you awake! You had us all worried!" An annoyingly pink headed girl cried. "Hn." I responded. What else am I supposed to say? I have no idea who these people are. "She sounds like you Teme!" The one with the blue eyes cried, pointing at a young boy with raven hair that was styled like a duck-butt. The Duck-butt didn't seem to hear the loud blond, as he was staring straight into my eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, curious of what he found so interesting. "Ah, indeed it is good to see you alive and well." A man with half of his face covered said. "We we're curious if you remembered-"

"Who are you." Duck-butt stated, still staring at me with a pathetic glare. I looked over at him, curious why he seemed to of interrupted his, what seems to be, sensei's sentence. Now that I think about it, Duck-butt does seem oddly familiar- "I said WHO ARE YOU!" He growled, seeming to grow impatient. I rolled my eyes. "You know, it's rude to ask someone's name before stating your own." The Jounin sent me a worried glance as the boy walked up to the side of my bed. "Uchiha Sasuke." I smirked. "Uchiha Michiko."

His eyes seemed to of grown to the size of chakra balls. "Liar." I rolled my eyes again. "Can you not see my Sharingain is activated you twit? I know that you were staring for that reason. As a ninja, you are horrible at not expressing your curiosity." He looked as if he was going to tie me up to a log and use a murder jutsu on me. I could've easily killed the kid, but the Jounin stood in his way, a calm expression on his face- well, from what I can see of it. "Alright kids, calm down. We've just met and Michiko-Chan has just woken up. We should give her time to rest." I snorted as I sat into a Indian position under the covers, knowing that what I was wearing must have an open back. "You don't have to worry about my health, in fact, it's nice to be having interaction with people again. While on my travels to the Takumi Village, I had no companion and spoke with no one for months. Even if Duck-Butt….I mean, Sasuke-Kun are arguing, I find it amusing." I smiled slightly, giving them more of a reason to talk to me. The Jounin nodded and gave a quiet cough. "Well, I guess it would only be nice to introduce ourselves. You've already met Sasuke, to my left it Sakura-" He pointed at pink head. "- And Naruto. I am their sensei, Kakashi and we found you at the gates of Kohona." My eyes were set at Blue Orbs, or Naruto I guess. His chakra levels where threw the roof, somewhat common to mine. My eyes widened as I realized, that this boy must be a Jinchuriki, one of the 9 human sacrifices. I have met 6 of the 9 tailed Jinchuriki's, and have become accustomed to their chakra levels and all around aurora, so it is no surprise that I could figure out that this boy held the 9 tailed beast.

He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. My eyes flickered between the rest of them real quick and smiled warmly, trying not to show that I already knew their secret. "Well, as you know, I am Uchiha Michiko. I know my clan lives in Konohagakure, but my parents raised me in Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden Among the Stars." I looked to the ground. "We did not leave willingly from the clan. My family was an abomination to the Uchiha's, seeing as my mother was related to Hashirama Senju , also known as your first Hokage." I could already tell that Kakashi knew of Tsunade and her little brother Nawaki, who would be considered my third cousins. "You all probably don't know, but the Senju and the Uchiha clan were at battle for a very long time. God only knows how my parents fell in-love." I blinked, not showing any emotion of sadness. For all they know, my parents are alive.

Naruto stared in awe before he finally yelled out- "That's awesome! You were related to the first Hokage? That's amazing! I'm going to be Hokage one day, so I will be following in your relatives footsteps!" He gave me a squinted grin. I smiled softly, trying to figure out how this boy could be so happy and hyper, while being known as the beholder of some horrible demon. But I know how he feels, more than anyone could imagine.

"Hmm, interesting. I believe the Hokage would want to speak of you about your past, and see if you could become a part of our village" I frowned, curious why he would already think I would want to join their village. Just because I was dropped off here does not mean I want to stay here. "Uh Michiko-Chan, before we leave, may I ask your age?" Sakura asked, a streak of red appearing above her nose. I blinked. "I am 12. Though I was a Jounin in my old village. I graduated early from the academy." I couldn't help but chuckle as their jaws dropped. I gained that reaction a lot, so I was used to it, but their reactions always get me. "Are you serious?! Is that even possible Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto looked up to his elder in awe, awaiting an answer. "Indeed it is, Naruto, though it is extremely rare for ninja's of your age to become that elite. I can only think of two people off hand that have graduated and passed so early in our Village." I watched as his eye slowly looked at the young Uchiha to his left.

Sasuke's fist were turning white. I couldn't see his eyes because his damned bangs were in the way, but, I could defiantly tell that this story was becoming personal to him. "Who where they Kakashi?! Wow, they must have been really amazing, going into the history books and everythin-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke opened the door and ran out. Sakura called his name and eventually ran out of the room to go find him. Naruto and I looked up, confused of his sudden out burst. Kakashi seemed puzzled that I didn't know the reasoning. How could I? I have never met another Uchiha besides my father and deceased brother. "Naruto, Mcihiko, I think we should leave it at that. We will come by to see you again later, for now we must go see what is wrong with our third pupil." Kakashi stated, putting a peace sign in the air. "Later Michiko-Chan." I waved at him as he walked out of the room. Naruto peeked outside the door and gave me one last huge grin. "Right! I'll see you later Michiko! Maybe you can help me train once you get better! Bye!" He ran out of the room, dust following behind him.

I chuckled. "What a unusual person."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know there's not that many readers out there, but here is the next chapter! Pretty uneventful, but defiantly leads up into something interesting for the next chapter! Thanks for the comments, keep em' coming!**

* * *

I was picking my nails, distracting myself from the lonely room. I heard food steps coming, but thought nothing of it as the nurse was due to come any minute. The door creaked as someone opened it, making me think of how I should go grab some oil and patch it up a bit; I've always be a home editing type of person. "Hello Michiko."

My eye twitched. This wasn't my nurse, so who could possibly be interrupting my boring morning? "Hello, may I ask your name?" I muttered studying the end of my hair. I should cut it soon, it's becoming to long to properly fight or even practice fighting. "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of this village." I finally looked up to a man wearing one of the formal outfits of a Kage. I smiled, noticing how his wrinkly face showed eyes of pride and passion for his people. People with such large hearts always make me swell up inside.

"Oh, Hokage-san, what an honor it is to meet you. I've heard so many stories about you!" I gushed, thinking of all the wonderful things my parents told me about Konoha's great Kages. "And what a pleasure it is to meet you, Michiko-Chan. I have also heard many great stories about your abilities and past." He gave me an old-timer smile and took a seat near the side of my bed. "Wow, I knew that I have made it in the books, but I would've never imagined having my name travel all the way to your village, Hokage-San." I whispered, blushing from all the attention. "Ah yes, your Kage has spoken very highly of you. But, he does say that the other villagers in Hoshigakure do give you a hard time for…" His voice faded out, and I could already tell that he was afraid to insult me.

I laughed at this. "You do not need to worry about insulting me about my demons, I used to hear about it everyday ,so, I become accustomed." I let my bangs cover my eyes, allowing me to cover my distressed emotions. "Yes. Well, he has told me about them and I thought that if you join our village, you won't need to worry about what people think because they would never know. And you must already know of Naruto, so I might have you know that you wouldn't be alone."

I reminisce about my past, how my people called me names, even broke my limbs. Always saying I didn't deserve to live because I was an abomination and a threat to the entire village. And yet I still care for them. There are a couple people I would miss if I were to join this village, but then again maybe it would be good for me to have a new start. I made my decision.

"Hokage-san, I would love to join your village. Would I need a ranking test?" I questioned, letting out a small sigh. He smiled. "We already know that you were a Jounin of your village, no point making you start over. We have looked through your stuff and found your head-band, so we defiantly know that you aren't lying. But, I may ask that you hang out with the Genin, to meet people around your age. You don't have to tell your secret or your past, but I would love to see you make new friends." I smiled.

"Thank you, Hokage, it is a great honor to become apart of your village. I understand that I will have to sign many papers and even prove myself worthy to your Jounin. But I am happy to know that I am starting a new life, in the village where my clans originated." Suddenly his face grew very serious. His hands became stiff as he let out a long sigh.

"Michiko-san, has your village ever told you about what happened to the Uchiha clan?" I stared at him trying to figure out if this was going to be good news, or horrible news. "I know that the Senju clan is deceased, and that the only power I've gotten from them is the ability to control wood and become increasingly well in all types of Jutsu. When it comes to the Uchiha clan though, I am completely oblivious about them and their past. I have the Sharingan and even the Mangekyō Sharingan, but I do not know about the clan itself." I was reading his expression and could tell this had nothing to do with my powers.

"Michiko-san, the Uchiha clan as be……destroyed for a while now." I felt numb. I thought I have finally found people who are like me, and share my powers. "But…Sasuke, he is an Uchiha. What about his family? Our relatives?" I mumbled, feeling more confused. "His brother, Itachi Uchiha, killed everyone except himself and Sasuke. That is why he over reacted when he saw you, because he thought that he was the last of his clan." I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I felt bad for insulting him and thinking he was so stupid, when I was the one who needed to learn more of what was going on. "Oh…"

He gave me a reassuring smile. "I will explain more a little later, for now, you must rest. You have to be at tip-top shape to be on my Jounin team." I laughed at his expression. "Thank you Hokage-San, I will stop by your office when the hospital lets me out so I can sign my papers and what not." He got up and shook my hand. I gave him a half bow and waved as he left the room.

I looked out towards the window of my room, tears pressing against my lids. Even if I never met another Uchiha, it was reassuring knowing that I wasn't the only one out there. Now, here I am, one of three or four alive. I feel like an endangered beast of both my clans.

"Oi! Naruto Uzamaki is here to save the young Michiko-san from the evils of hospital food!" I heard a voice scream before a flash of orange busted into my room with dramatic effects all around him. His hand was held behind his back until it shot out. A bowl of something steaming was in it, and smelt real good. "I stopped by the ramen bar and got you some grub Michiko! Think of it as a 'Welcome to Konoha' type of thing." He handed me the bowl and sneered at my not-eaten food near my bed. "Stuffs disgusting right? This ramen should surely get you up and running!"

I laughed before smelling the Beef Ramen before me. My god did it look delicious. "Ah, thank you Naruto-Kun. Just what I needed to lift my spirit." He grinned and plopped himself onto the edge of my bed. He started fiddling with the hem of his jacket. "So, I hear the docs are going to let you out tomorrow. Maybe I can show you around so you can meet my friends!" He adjusted his head band as I started to eat the beef flavored noodles. "I would love to meet your friends, Naruto. By the way, how is Sasuke doing? I'm sorry if I upset him yesterday…I didn't know-" He cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't mind that Teme. Nothing was your fault, I think it was just a personal thing. Anyway! How is it like to be a Jounin?! Is it fun? Hard?" He showed me all his teeth as he asked this question. "Ah Naruto, don't freak out our new village civilian." I heard Kakashi's deep voice speak from behind the door. He knocked and quickly stepped inside, followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, what a pleasure to see you." I grinned, patting Naruto on the back as he got off my bed. "Nice to see you up and well too, Michiko-Chan!" Sakura beamed, as Sasuke let out a low grunt. Kakashi flipped out a orange book and started reading it as everyone fell into an awkward silence. "Icha Icha Paradise? Hmm, I would've never guessed you were into those types of things, Kakashi." I smirked, seeing him get startled. He looked over to his confused Genin and let out a timid laugh. "Lets just keep whats in this book to ourselves, eh Michiko?" He muttered. I nodded and looked around. My eyes meet dull black ones. We had a staring contest before he broke away and sighed. Something was truly troubling him, and I had a feeling it had something to do with me.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Yesterday was a very emotional day for me. I'm used to keeping my thoughts of Itachi and my clan to myself, but once Michiko started talking about them, for the most part, I lost it. I still feel slightly embarrassed for how I reacted, but I would never let my comrades know that. Especially not Naruto. He would defiantly tell the entire village that the teme actually has emotions….Hn.

I stared at the blue eyed girl. I would've never guessed that she was an Uchiha until I saw the Sharingan. That was a real surprise for me, knowing that I might end up not be the only avenger of my-….our clan. It's extremely annoying that she seems completely oblivious that the entire clan is washed out, but to some extent I can understand why. She was banished from us, so how could she obtain any information?

I moved my coal like eyes up to see her raven hair, a trait the must've come from her fathers side of the family. She defiantly looked much older than 12, but I have also heard that for myself, so I'm not that surprised. Her bone structure was extraordinary for the most part. Elegance and mystery told me she gained those Genes from the Uchiha side, while her rock hard expression seemed to come more from the Senju clan. She really is one of a kind.

I internally scoffed as I thought of hat sentence one more time. Here I am complimenting a girl who called me a 'Duck-Butt'! I really must be getting to soft from being around Naruto.

I dug my hands into my pockets before letting out a short cough. Kakashi turned his head and lifted an eyebrow, curiosity filling his expression. I glared at him, letting him know to leave me alone.

"-And then I was like 'POOF!' And turned back into myself, and brought that damned ninja to the ground!" I saw Naruto puff out his chest, showing off to Michiko. She laughed, a trace of a smile never leaving her lips. A ting of anger flashed throughout my body but I thought nothing off it. I guess he was telling her about our experiences in the village of the mist while I was stuck in my own thoughts.

"Sasuke?" I heard a weak voice ask. I mentally rolled my eyes. "Do you want to go out to lunch with me?" Sakura asked. I looked over at her with heart filled eyes, and barely smiled. Her eyes became hopeful as I grabbed her hand. "Never in a million years, Sakura-Chan." I stated, my face becoming blunt once more. I saw tears pressing against her lids but thought nothing of it. She walked out of the room unnoticed. I sighed and put my hand in the air. "I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow." I mumbled and shoved my pale hand back into it's rightful pocket. Michiko coughed. "Goodbye, Sasuke-Kun. I can't wait to hang out with you guys tomorrow!" She said lightly. My heart skipped a beat as I kept walking out. I guess you could say I was pretty excited myself.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The doctors where finally going to let me go to the bathroom this morning. I couldn't stand up for myself yesterday because supposedly, something was wrong with my entire body structure. I thought they were all crazy seeing as I was able to sit up to talk to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. But now as I walk into the restroom, I can see the effects of Orochimaru's transformation…and abuse.

"Good god….what did that man do to me?" I groaned as I picked up a long strand of raven hair. Now, that might not sound to weird to you, but my hair is a natural light brown, picked up from my mothers side. This new color though, is from my fathers side.

I looked into my eyes and saw a bright, almost frightening blue. My eyes are naturally coal black, an exact replica of Sasuke's. I blinked and looked at the faucet under my hands. It's as if that damned snake switched all of my genes, which only god would know how he could've possibly done that, or why he even did it in the first place. I glanced back into my reflection and noticed how pale I looked. My nose, and entire facial structure was completely different. I used to look rugged and fierce, but now I looked elegant and mysterious.

I closed my eyes and let out a throaty sigh. I felt lighter than before, and defiantly much stronger. My muscles are completely defined, and my posture was straight. It's as if he was trying to make me into the perfect ninja. Quiet, stealthy, seductive, and strong. Having all of these makes the perfect man and weapon. I turned on the water and splashed my face, trying to rid my overactive mind.

A knock at the door startled me. "Michiko-Chan! Naruto is here to take you out hunny. Better hurry up." I shook my head and looked at the door. "Thank you. I will be out in a second." I turned to the counter and found my old clothes, clean and re-sewn. I took off my hospital gown, shivering as the cold air touched my bare skin. I grabbed all my female necessities and slipped them on. I then put on my long sleeved fishnet shirt and ended at abdomen. My tight black shorts came on next, and I quickly rapped my left leg in bandages, right above my knee. I put on my short shirt that only had one sleeve on my right and exposed my stomach. The entire thing was black except my short sleeve and collar was white. On my back was a white wolf symbol, something that my mother made.

I whistled a short tune as I put bandages on both my forearms and slipped on my black, fingerless gloves. I quickly put on my long ninja sandal, my weapons bag, and my Katana, Ookami on my back. I stared at my headband, curious of whether I should put it on or not. I shrugged, folded it up, and put it in my weapons bag.

I walked to the door and opened it. I peeked out only to see Naruto sitting on my hospital bed, eating ramen. "Oi! Michiko-Chan! Took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to fish you out of the toilet!" He let out a hearty laugh before slurping some long noodles. I chuckled. "Sorry Naruto-kun, I was just deciding if whether I should put my old head-band on or not. But seeing as I'm a new civilian of your village, I decided not to." He stood up and hugged me. I was completely surprised, seeing as I haven't been shown affection in over seven years. "Welcome to the village of Konoha then, ! I , the great Uzamaki Naruto, am going to be your tour guide today! Aren't you a lucky girl?!" He grinned while backing up.

I smirked. "Well what are you waiting for? Show me around Mr. Great Uzamaki!" He grabbed my hand and quickly dragged me outside of the hospital. He pointed at things left and right, never stumbling on his words.

"And this is Sakura-chan's hou- HI SAKURA!!" He screamed, almost deafening my left ear. I whimpered as he continued to scream to her window until she threw a pretty large rock down, which landed on his head. "AHHHYAA!!! What was that for Sakura-Chan?!" He moaned, throwing an innocent glare. "Just shut up Naruto and get away from my house! Your going to wake up my parents!". "But it's 1:00 in the afternoon!" He mumbled. She caught on. "I don't care! GO AWAY! Oh and hi Michiko-Chan!" Her bi-polar mood scared me, so I simply waved.

Naruto growled with annoyance, and started to make his way in the opposite direction. "Okay, since it seems Sakura doesn't want to come with us, I can show you teme's house!" He smirked while I shrugged and followed him like a lost puppy. We made our way to an apartment complex, which was on the high end part of town. I let out a short whistle, surprised at the swanky pad. "Here we are. We gotta climb a couple flights of stairs to get up there, so lets just be lazy and use some ninja skills, eh?" He turned back at me and grinned. I smirked and held up two fingers as he copied my exact motions.

We poofed to the fourth floor, three doors down from Sasuke's room. Naruto stared at me as if I was crazy. "How did you do that? You've never been in this complex, yet you know it well enough to not end up in a wall!" I looked at him with slight confusion. "I used my Sharingain too see the blueprints of the building. I could sense which level you where going to so I simply followed. Not that difficult, Naruto." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, lets just get the Pretty Boy."

I let out a short chuckle as Naruto banged on Sasuke's door at least forty times. "HEY YOU BASTARD! COME OUT! IT'S MICHIKO AND NARUTO!" He was screaming, catching the attention of everyone of Sasuke's neighbors. Sasuke's door swung open, showing us a very angry Uchiha boy. ".NOW." Was all he stated as he moved to to the side. Naruto and I gave him a sheepish grin as we walked into his room.

He slammed the door behind us, a vein poping out of his forehead. I had to use every bit of strength to not burst out laughing. "What in hell were you guys thinking? Now my neighbors think I'm some sort of crazy asshole." He growled, dragging his hand through his raven hair. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least they would get the asshole part right."

WACK.

"Ouch Teme! What the hell was that for?!!!"

"For being Usuratonkachi!"

I shook my head as lightning passed between both of their eyes.

"This is going to be a _long_ day."

* * *

_**Pretty darn short, I know. But we're getting there!**_


End file.
